1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic multilayered film current element which is usable particularly as a magneto-resistance effect element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the miniaturization and the high density recording of a hard disk drive (HDD) is remarkably required and being progressed. The HDD of high density recording can be realized by narrowing the recording track width. However, the amplitude of the magnetization relating to the recording, that is, the recording signal may be lowered as the track width is narrowed, so that it is required that the reproducing sensitivity of the MR head for reproducing the medium signal is enhanced.
Recently, a GMR (Giant Magneto-Resistance effect) head with a high sensitive spin valve film using the GMR film is employed. The “spin valve” film has such a structure as sandwiching a non-magnetic metal spacer layer between two ferromagnetic layers. The stacking structure exhibiting the change in resistance may be called as a “spin dependent scattering unit”. The magnetization of one ferromagnetic layer (often called as a “pinning layer” or “fixed magnetization layer) is fixed by the magnetization of an anti-ferromagnetic layer and the magnetization of the other ferromagnetic layer (often called as a “free layer” or “free magnetization layer”) is rotated in accordance with an external magnetic field. With the spin valve film, the intended large magneto-resistance effect can be obtained when the relative angle in magnetization between the pinning layer and the free layer is changed.
A conventional spin valve film is formed as a CIP (Current In Plane)-GMR element, a CPP (Current Perpendicular to Plane)-GMR element and a TMR (Tunneling Magneto-Resistance) element. With the CIP-GMR element, a sense current is flowed along the film surface of the spin valve film. With the CPP-GMR element or the TMR element, a sense current is flowed in the direction perpendicular to the film surface thereof.
With the element which is utilized by flowing the sense current in the direction perpendicular to the film surface, the spacer layer is made of an insulating layer in the TMR element and of a metallic layer in the CPP-GMR element.
With the requirement of the much further miniaturization of the magneto-resistance effect element relating to the development of the magnetic head and the MRAM device as described above, it is required that the magneto-resistance effect element can exhibit a sufficient high MR ratio even though the magneto-resistance effect element is miniaturized.